Las Locuras De Horitsuba
by GRavity Winner
Summary: Maestros sin saber que pasara este año, alumnos desesperados por pasar, nuevos titulares y amantes que verán su vida intima interrumpida; nuevo inquilino, ¿Ustedes lo adiarian?, Preguntenle a Kurogane, tal vez cambie de opinion...YAOI KuroXYuui KuroXFai


**ACADEMIA HORITSUBA**

**Hola que tal queridos fans, tanto tiempo sin leerlos!!**

**GRAVITYGIRL: He regresado de nuevo para seguir ilustrándolos con mi divina forma de relatar (que chica tan modesta XD), pero adivinen que??, pues no vengo sola...**

**FATIMA WINNER: Así es amigos, ahora nos hemos aliado para traerles a ustedes esta bella historia de amor y comedia, que por supuesto como todos y todas ya saben, es un KuroFai!! **

**GRAVITYGIRL: Para comenzar, como el nombre lo menciona, es una historia creada en un mundo alterno al de Tsubasa Chronicles, tal y como las CLAMP también nos mostraron en el Omake de Horitsuba, donde los personajes viven con un poco mas de tranquilidad, o mejor dicho, una vida mucho mas tranquila que la que llevan en el anime.**

**FATIMA WINNER: Exacto, tal y como aparece en el Omake, nuestros compañeros se relacionan gracias a la academia en donde estudian o ejercen sus labores rutinarias.**

**GRAVITYGIRL: Ahora sin más que decirles, mas que disfruten el fic... COMENCEMOS!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**NOTA: Como somos dos personas las que escribimos, cada capitulo será de credito diferente, es decir yo escribiré el primer capitulo y Fátima Onee-San escribirá el 2, yo el 3, ella el 4 y así sucesivamente… jeje, continuemos.**

**NOTA 2: En este fic, Fai es el mismo que conocemos en Tsubasa, el que viaja con los demás, y Yuui es el gemelo, en otras palabras, aquí Fai es Yuui, y Yuui es Fai. ¡Que complicado!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**. . . ACADEMIA HORITSUBA . . . **

**Capitulo 01.-Todo Sea Por Los Creditos  
**

**Escrito por: GRavityGirl **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kurogane X Fai **

**Kurogane X Yuui **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, ambos se levantaron para su rutinaria ida a la escuela. Ese día tenían el presentimiento de que no seria muy fácil de sobrevivirlo, pues precisamente era la fecha que la desquiciada directora de la escuela había puesto como "Elige tus materias Extracurriculares", y era precisamente para darle oportunidad a los jóvenes de juntar créditos en los próximos dos mese para poder pasar las materia en las que iban realmente mal.

Solo que como cada año, los alumnos eran extremadamente violentos a la hora de decidir que materias extras tomarían, pues si llegaban tarde, no les quedaba mas opción que agarrar las que sobraban, que casi siempre eran las que tenían que ver con matemáticas y ciencias.

-¡Ne, ne!, Kurogane, ¿Cuántos alumnos crees que nos deje tener ahora Yuuko-San?- preguntaba efusivo un hermoso hombre rubio de ojos azules, piel blanca y mas bajito que el que lo acompañaba.

-No lo se, pero mientras menos sean mejor.- le contesta con la seriedad de siempre.

-Claro, eso es lo que dice un hombre que solo tiene como alumnos extra puras chicas, a pesar de que tu materia es muy ruda.

-Si, por eso siempre terminan reprobadas, creen que mi materia es facil y por eso entran.

-No seas tontito. O mas bien no seas honesto, esta más que claro que esas chicas solo entran a tu materia para pasar mas tiempo con Kurogane-sensei.

-Están muy equivocadas, yo jamás me metería con una niña.

-¿Y por que con un hombre si?

Kurogane se queda un poco atónito ante tal pregunta, pues sabe a la perfección que su compañero de trabajo esta atraído por el, y lo peor del caso era que al moreno alto de ojos rojos también le atraía. Pero como no era un sentimiento mas especial simplemente no lo sacaba a relucir.

Yuui, el joven rubio observó lo apenado que había puesto a su compañero con esa pregunta, y entonces se dio cuenta que tomar la iniciativa en ese momento era una buena idea.

-Piénsalo Kurogane- sin vergüenza ni pena, le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos sabían que cuando ambos estaban juntos, sus mentes solo podían estar donde estaba el otro, solo que Yuui sabia que sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre era amor puro, más sin embargo, Kurogane sabía que era simplemente deseo, pues el físico del rubio era prácticamente como el de una mujer.

-¡Oe!, ESPERA CHEF DE PACOTILLA!!- Yuui se había adelantado ya unos cuantos metros.

-Eres lento kurogane-sensei.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Todos los alumnos estaban listos para la presentación diaria en la plaza publica de la academia. Ya estando todos formados en líneas diferenciando su grupo y grado, la señora directora toma el altavoz y los saluda como todos los días.

-Ohahio!! A Todos mis hermosos Alumnos!!

Con unos efusivos buenos días saluda a todo pulmón mientras todos los jóvenes aplauden y alaban su aparición.

-¡BUENOS DIAS SEÑORA DIRECTORA!!

-Hola mis queridos niños. El día de hoy como muchos ya sabrán, es el día de; "Elige tus materia Extracurriculares", ¡Si o no es emocionante!!

Los jóvenes vuelven a aplaudir y alabar nuevamente a la directora. Detrás de ella se encontraban todos los maestros que habían sido seleccionados para dar la clases extra, eran por supuesto maestros elegidos por los mismos alumnos, y aunque ellos se negaran, tenían que hacerlo, o si no probarían la ira de Sensei Yuuko. Entre ellos, Kurogane y Yuui solo esperaban el momento en que la directora diera inicio a las clases de introducción para que así los alumnos pudieran elegir cómodamente cual era la que les agradaba más, aunque algunos de ellos tenían que elegir mas de una si en verdad querían pasar de grado escolar. Kurogane esperaba con algo de molestia, y Yuui con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Mis subordinados están mas que ansiosos de comenzar y demostrarles a todos ustedes pueden si en verdad de esfuerzan. ¡Quien esta con migo!

Los gritos de los alumnos aumentaban cada vez que decía algo como eso. Kurogane siempre decía que Yuuko era una desquiciada para todo, pero una cosa si tenia que aceptar, a la hora de motivar a su gente lo hacia de una manera incomparable. Tenía la virtud de liderazgo por excelencia. (N/ GG: Por algo es la directora ¿verdad?)

En fin, ya era hora de comenzar, todos se fueron a sus puestos; los maestros a sus aulas de clases, y los alumnos a inscribirse para tomar una clase de muestra.

Kurogane se acercó para revisar las listas y se dio cuenta de que en si la mayoría de los alumnos eran mujeres, eran la féminas las que en verdad querían tomar su clase o solo estaban jugando. Tenia que ser una broma. Pero entonces, al final de la lista vio un nombre que le llamo mucho la atención; Syaorón. Sonrió para si mismo, ahora si tendría a quien torturar sin remordimiento ni culpa.

-Pobrecillo del chico que se inscribió en tu clase, seguramente vas a agarrarle cariila solo a él por ser hombre.

-El se lo ha buscado al inscribirse a mi clase. Al ser el único en mi clase debe saber que llamará más la atención del maestro.

Kurogane voltea a ver la lista de los alumnos que se habían inscrito para tomar la clase de Yuui, y se sorprendió al ver la misma cantidad de hombres y de mujeres inscritos. Entonces voltea a ver al sensei que solo observaba su lista con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pasa algo malo Kurogane-Sensei.-el rubio voltea en seguida para averiguar el motivo de su enojo.

-¡Como es posible que a los jóvenes de hoy les interese más hacer pastelitos que entrenar su físico!- se había molestado en verdad.

-Date cuenta de la diferencia de clases, la mía es mucho mas tranquila y en cierto punto sencilla que la tuya. Eres muy rudo estricto, los alumnos necesitan obtener mas créditos, no que se los quiten.

-Mocosos del demonio.

¡RIIIINGG! El sonido de la chicharra les avisaba que las clases ya habían comenzado, asi que ambos maestros se retiraban hacia sus salones de clase.

Kurogane abrio las puertas del gimnasio para darle paso a los alumnos. Y allí estaban, toda una manada de chicas desesperada por ver al sensei de la clase de educación Física. Al verlas cara a cara ellas se asustan un poco y la vez se sonrojan mientras solo ven una enorme vena en la frente del sensei en señal de enojo.

-¡Adentro!

Se les erizo la piel pero aún así pudieron responder a tiempo y entraron corriendo al gimnasio. Al dispersarse la manada de chicas, y después de que se dispersa el polvo, Kurogane puede ver que por ultimo solo quedaba un joven de estatura media, piel morena y ojos y piel castaños, con un porte algo distraído.

-Tu debes de ser Shaorón, ¿Verdad?

-C.. como es que sabe mi nombre!!

Kurogane solo restriega su mano contra su rostro en señal de fastidio, como era posible que ese chico fuera tan torpe. Entonces noto un gran parecido.

-Tu, te pareces mucho a un joven que tomó clases con migo hace dos años y ahora es el campeón estatal de artes marciales. – lo mira mas detalladamente- ¡¡POR DIOS SI ERES IDENTICO!!

-Bueno tal vez usted esta hablando de Syaoran Li- se sonroja un poco- o me equivoco.

-Son hermanos verdad.- el joven solo asiente con la cabeza- él una vez me contó que tenia un hermano que no vivía aquí en Japón, que el aun estaba en su lugar natal, Hong Kong. ¿Por qué has venido hasta acá?

El Jove solo se quedo con su rostro encendido y sin decir palabra alguna, Kurogane hizo un gesto de fastidio y le dijo que pasara. Este sería un año de dar clases extra tan aburrido como los pasados.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Mientras tanto, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, Yuui les hacia una demostración a sus nuevos alumnos de lo que sería la clase de repostería, la cual estaba solo a cargo de él.

Los alumnos estaban realmente emocionados mas por el porte del maestro que por como había quedado el pastelillo de chocolate que acababa de salir del horno.

-¿Entendieron todos?

Todos aplauden la presentación.

-Yuui-sensei es maravilloso, ¿Verdad Watanuki-kun?

-¿Qué dices Himawari-San?

-Bobo.

Doumeki había llamado así al chico de lentes al ver como este ni atención había puesto a la clase por estar embalsamando con la joven de grandes coletas. Por su parte, Sakura, la niña más tierna y bonita de la escuela también aplaudía la grandiosa clase del sensei.

-Sakura-San, ya tomó la decisión de que esta será su clase?- le pregunta un joven muy parecido al del gimnasio.

-Si Syaoran-Kun, la clase de repostería es la mía. En verdad me encantaría aprender hacer postrer como los que hace Yuui-Sensei.- voltea muy emocionada- ¡Syaoran-Kun!

-E..- el joven se asusta un poco- etto, dígame.

-¿Probaras los postres que haga en clase?, me encantaría que tu vieras mi crecimiento en clase, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encataría.

-Y yo probaré los que tu hagas.

-Bueno, la verdad yo no tomaré esta clase. –la sonrisa de la chica desaparece- Doumeki-kun y yo buscaremos alguna materia que lleve ciencia o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno…- ella sonrie de nuevo para demostrarle a su amigo que lo apoyaba en su decisión- creo que va bien contigo, eres muy inteligente.

-G..gracias.

-Pero…- recuerda algo- ciencias básicas solo hay Física y Química. Pero la maestra de Física es muy torpe y distraída, y recuerda que hace unos meses no tenemos maestro de química por que lo despidieron. ¿Qué harás?,

-Pues no tendré mas remedio que tomar la clase de Kobato-sensei.(Pobre y tonta niña, jee)

Unas pequeñas palmadas por parte del profesor llaman la atención de los alumnos y todos ponen su atención en él.

-Jóvenes, gracias por preferir mi clase ante todas las demás, pero como ya saben, no todos pueden quedarse con migo, así que muy atentos a las listas que se publicarán al finalizar las clases, ahí podrán ver quienes se quedaron en mi clase,- todos lo alumnos comienzan a levantarse de sus asientos- Les deseo suerte y que descansen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Al mismo tiempo, los alumnos de la clase de Kurogane salían en dirección a otra clase de prueba, pero al parecer ya no aguantarían una mas. Había sido muy claro desde el principio, solo se quedaría con los que soportaran más, aunque solo que tuviera que quedarse con uno solo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

El final del día había llegado, y las listas de las clases que tomaría cada quien ya estaban publicadas. La gran mayoría festejando y otros un tanto decepcionados por no quedar en ellas.

Watanuki, Himawari y Sakura habían quedado en la clase de Yuui-Sensei y estaban festejando el hecho. Syaoran también había quedado, pero el ya había decidido no tomarla, mejor le dejaría ese lugar a alguna persona que en verdad si deseara estar en esa clase.

-Felicidades Sakura-San.

-Gracias Syaoran-Kun.

En ese momento frente a ellos aparece el hermano gemelo del peli-castaño, y la jovencita se sorprende mucho al verlo, ella no sabia que Syaoran tenia un hermano.

-Mucho gusto Kinommotto-San, mi nombre es Syaoron Li, Nii-san habla mucho sobre usted, dijo que eran muy buena persona, pero no mencionó que fuera tan bella.

-Muchas gracias- se sonroja ante el comentrio.

-Y dime hermano, en que clase has quedado- le pregunta Syaoran curioso.

-En la de Kurogane-Sensei.

Ambos se sorprenden, y al voltear a ver las listas de las clase de educación física, solo estaba escrito su nombre, a ambos se les formó una gota cómica en la cabeza al ver a todas esa niñas llorando por que no había entrado a la clase del profesor mas atractivo de toda la escuela, casi nadie logra quedar en su clase, a veces definitivamente no daba clases extra por que nadie le agradaba al maestro, pero este año, como hace dos, alguien había logrado llamar la atención de profesor.

-Pues felicidades, Kurogane-sensei es sensacional.

-¿Y tu Nii-San, en que clase estarás?

-Quedé en repostería, pero me cambiaré a Física.

El castaño estaba a punto de escribir su nombre en la lista donde decía Fisica con sensei Kobato, pero en eso Yuuko llegó y los alejó del murál.

-¡Muchas felicidades jóvenes, hicieron un buen esfuerzo. La mayoría quedó donde quería, pero mucho también quedaron fuera, así que los invito a que se enlisten en otras materia. Jamás pierdan las esperanzas.

De nuevo la directora recibe aplausos por parte de sus alumnos, y es cuando saca de entre sus cosas otra lista sin ningún nombre escrito en ella. Al parecer no había nadie inscrito en esa materia.

-Esta lista es de una materia que nadie hizo prueba, ya que no teníamos titular que la impartiera, pero hoy por la mañana me ha llegado un fax donde me menciona que el comité de maestros ha contratado más personal docente, así que- pega de un manotazo la lista nueva- ¡Ya pueden comenzar a apuntarse para tomar clases de química!!

La sonrisa de varios alumnos, incluyendo Syaoran, se formó en su rostro, las materias que trataban sobre ciencia eran las mas créditos dejaban, aunque por ser tan complicadas casi nadie las quería. Pero química era un poco más facil que física, así que algunos alumnos que todavía no tenían materia extra se apuntaron en esa.

Un poco retirados, los maestros comentaban:

-Vaya, un nuevo titular de química, bueno en verdad era algo que le hacia falta a la escuela- comentaba la hermosa maestra de Anatomía, Karen-Sensei. (XD, anatomía)

-Solo espero que no sea tan problemático como Kyle-sensei- cometa el profesor de Literatura, Seissiro- preferiria que fuera igual de lindo que Yuui y Yukito-sensei (profesores de gastronomía y civismo)

-Gracias Sakurasukamori-Sensei- Yuui voltea a ver a Kurogane que esta que hecha humo hasta por la orejas. El solo sonríe internamente.

-Solo es la verdad Yuui-Sensei.

-Ah!! Y una cosa mas,- todos voltean de nuevo a ver a Yuuko- El año entrante incorporaremos la materia de Psicología, pero como el profesor llegará antes, solo estara dando clases extras, así que los que no deseén química, pueden inscribirse a Psicología.

-¿Psicología?- todos los maestros repiten lo mismo.

-Valla que a esa mujer se le meten ideas tontas a su cabeza- menciona Kurogane.

-¿Lo crees así Kurogane?- pregunta Yuui algo curioso por la nueva noticia- Yo creo que será interesante tener un maestro de psicología en la academia.

-Solo espero que sea tan lindo como….

-¡Si lo sabemos!!

Los demas maestros callan a Seissiro-sensei y cada quien se retira.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Kurogane estaba recostado boca arriba en el sillón de su casa y Yuui arriba de el, con su cabeza acomodada en el pecho del moreno.

-Aun estas pensando en los nuevos colegas que tendremos.

Kurogane y Yuui tenían ya poco mas de medio año saliendo juntos, pero ni aun así lograba comprender lo que el rubio de ojos azules pensaba todo el tiempo.

-Tengo un presentimiento de algo cambiara en cuanto esas dos pegonas lleguen a nuestras vidas.

-Deja de pensar en eso un momento y ponme atención a mi.

Kurogane toma la barbilla del rubio y unen sus labios en un beso. La situación comienza subir de tono de un momento a otro, Kurogane voltea los papeles quedando ahora el sobre Yuui para dar inicio a la jornada mas esperada del dia.

Retira la corbata y la camisa de yuui y comienza besar suavemente su cuello. El joven debajo de el comienza a gemir poco a poco. El moreno comienza a exitarse enseguida, y desde lo mas profudo de su ser desea que ese momento no termine, pero…

¡¡RIIING!!

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- Kurogane se desespera al ser interrumpido por elfastidioso ruido de un aparato.

-Es el telefono Kurogane.

-¡Joder ya lo se!, pero odio que me interrumpan.

-Entonces yo contesto.

-No, dejalo.

Kurogane toma del brazo a yuui inpidiendole avanzar un paso mas, pero entonces el rubio logra ver el numero del telefono del remitente.

-¡Kuroane por favor dejame!, es una llamada de mi casa en Valeria.

El moreno soltó en seguida el ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amante, y no era de menos, Yuui casi no se comunicaba con su familia, y la ultima vez que le habian llamado era para mencionar que el padre del rubio había muerto. En ese momento Kurogane no había podido acompañarlo al funeral, pero sabia que era una familia llena problemas, y que si llamaban, era solo para dar malas noticias.

Yuui levantó enseguida la bocina y saludo cordialmente, Kurogane so alcanzaba a escuchar claramente, solo podía ver como el joven asentia con la cabeza a cada momento.

Después de unos minutos, colgó.

-Y bien… ahora que querían. Son malas noticias?

-Son buenas y al mismo tiempo malas.

-¿Pues de que trata?

-Alguien mas vivirá con nosotros un tiempo mientras encuentra donde alojarse.

-¿Qué?- Kurogane se levanta enseguida de su lugar, a el no le convendria para nada tener a una tercera persona en casa, asi el y Yuui ya no tendria suficiente intimidad- ¿Quién es? ¡Yo no quiero a nadie mas en mi casa!

-Vamos Kurogane, solo será durante un par de semanas.

-¿Quién es?

Yuui solo se queda viendo a su amante son su apacible sonrisa de siempre y decide contestarle:

-Mi hermano Fai.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**He terminado!!**

**¡Y bien que le s parecio!**

**¿Interesante no?**

**Bueno pues si quieren seguir leyendo, dejen comentarios, así Fatima Nee-San escribirá mas rapido el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos vemos en el dos!!**

**GRavityGirl**


End file.
